Grunge Music Damn Tate!
by Kasumi-and-Inuku
Summary: Antes de Violet estuvo alguien, que nadie entendia, nadie queria... Pero la vida de Tate tuvo los mejores ultimos momentos de su vida; gracias a ella... a (n)... Una maldita promesa... Unos malditos ultimos momentos con balas en su ser... ¿Que seria de ellos despues de la sangre en el suelo, en las paredes y en la cama?
1. Volumen minimo

_**Grunge Music  
><strong>_

_**Antes de leer quiero aclarar que esta historia se basa en el año 1994 y Los otros personajes mas nuevos no aparecerán hasta la otra temporada, perdónenme el colocar esta novela en este tiempo ya que fue no hace mucho que comencé a ver la serie y me concentre en la primera temporada así que tal vez se preguntaran el: "¿Porque crea una historia de la primera temporada si ya esta por la cuarta?" Pues como dije antes no la había visto hasta no hace mucho... Espero que entiendan el porque y si les interesa esto pues espero que me acompañen en este proyecto**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares les pertenecen a los grandes creadores de AHS: Ryan Murphy y Brad Falchuk.**_

_**Solo me pertenece esta historia**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**espero que te guste...**_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Volumen minimo<em>**

* * *

><p>Como sabia todo el mundo me la pasaba la mayoría de tiempo como una come libros<br>en la biblioteca, sin hablar con alguien, sin interactuar con alguien  
>o por lo menos distraerme un poco con mi celular... Nada de eso estaba<br>en mi vida, es por eso que me solían decir_ "la chica piedra" "La rara"_  
>y como mas me conocían <em>"swallows books – La infeliz"<em>

En esos momentos andaba leyendo un libro algo singular y mas raro que  
>el titulo, este me lo había dado una tal Melody, ya que hace días lo<br>había encontrado en mi casillero y me pareció algo raro por parte de  
>esa persona pero lo bueno era que había allí un libro para echarle una<br>ojeada. Este se llamada: _"El crimen entendido como una de las bellas_  
><em>artes"<em> y trataba sobre un miembro de una supuesta Asociación de los  
>Amigos del Asesinato que, cada vez que se produce un crimen, se reúnen<br>para comentarlo y analizarlo desde una perspectiva puramente estética.  
>Busque hace no mucho por Internet sobre este libro y me di cuenta que<br>este era uno de los mas raros libros en la historia de la humanidad,  
>era tanta la cosa que el mismo autor decía después de investigar sobre<br>asesinatos y cosas parecidas, que Caín fue uno de los mayores genio de  
>la humanidad.<p>

La cosa era pegajosa y trataba de no leer tanto en las noches para  
>descansar para las clases del día siguiente, mi madre se la pasaba<br>llamándome a cenar siempre y a la final tenia que acercarse hasta mi  
>cuarto y arrastrarme a la mesa; la verdad era que nunca había leído un<br>libro como este y el comenzar con algo así me hizo pensar en leer  
>algunos otros para compararlos.<p>

Ese día era miércoles y el invierno comenzaba a acercarse rápidamente,  
>los delegados, y directores habían decidido hacer un pequeño tipo de<br>baile invernal para celebrar los 95 años de la inauguración de nuestro  
>instituto, entonces el ambiente aquí era un desastre y lo que mas se<br>escuchaba cada día era el _"Quieres ir al baile conmigo"_ ¡Hey! Piénsalo  
>así, estamos en noviembre y falta un mes para el bendito baile, trata<br>de controlarte amigo(a).

en esos momentos andaba caminando por el pasillo con aun el libro en  
>mano y ojos abiertos, verdaderamente este libro era un rareza<br>literaria, y no me quejo, Melody tiene un buen gusto aunque algo  
>retorcido. Luego de terminar por fin el libro, lo cerré y entre<br>directamente a clase; nos tocaba Literatura así que no era tanto  
>estrés de mi parte.<p>

Me senté en donde siempre, mi querido puesto al lado de la ventana.  
>Era en donde la profesora menos podía ver, pero por mi gran querer de<br>participación hacia que mirara mas veces allí que en otro lado...

**-Buenos días alumnos.-**dijo la profesora con el gran libro en mano y  
>saludando con una sonrisa a cada uno de nosotros, por nuestra parte<br>saludamos con un _"Buenos días"_ ¡Rayos! Como adoraba esa clase.

**-El director me ha pedido realizar el cambio trimestral de los**  
><strong>asientos correspondientes a cada uno, así que comencemos sacando<strong>  
><strong>nuestro <em>"Secret paper"<em> de aquí.-**dijo ella mostrando un pequeño bote  
>que contenía varios papeles doblados para que nadie pudiera ver su<br>interior, ella se dirigió cerca Aura, la chica de el cabello café y  
>en las puntas rubio; esta con cara de emoción metió la mano y saco un<br>pequeño papel de este.

La profesora siguió pasando el bote entre cada uno de los alumnos,  
>hasta que llego a donde mi, y yo con mi cara de <em>"No quiero perder mi<em>  
><em>amado puesto"<em> metí la mano algo nerviosa pero rogante a volver a  
>acertar el numero de puesto.<p>

Al terminar por fin con la entrega, dijo sentándose, que cada uno  
>abriera nuestro papel y mientras ella llamaba por lista, este<br>respondiera el numero de puesto y se dirigiera a el con todas sus  
>pertenencias.<p>

**-Charet...-**dijo llamando al apellido de Sarah, la que tengo desde hace  
>no mucho de vecina. Ella algo insegura solo dijo <em>"A-5"<em> Y comenzando a  
>recoger sus cosas se dirigió a el puesto numero 5 que estaba en la<br>primera fila del aula.

**-Langdon...-**dijo la profesora haciendo reaccionar a un muchacho que  
>estaba algo dormido y a la vez despierto, moviendo algo tímido sus<br>manos y abriendo rápidamente su pequeño papel para decir:

**-Disculpe profesora...-**dijo algo nervioso levantándose de su pupitre y  
>llamando mas la atención de todos. ¿Y porque se disculpa?<p>

**-Dígame joven.-**dijo la profesora mirando atentamente al muchacho

**-No me gusta este puesto...-**dijo bajando la mirada.**- Sabe que no hay**  
><strong>cambio señor Langdon, esa es la primera regla que hay al hacer el<strong>  
><strong>cambio de puesto.-<strong>dijo la mujer .**- Entiendo...-**dijo el muchacho  
>recogiendo sus pertenencias y dirigiéndose al puesto numero la<br>tercera fila.

**-Pero señor Langdon ¿cual puesto?... Bueno no importa... Ahora**  
><strong>Kateier.-<strong>dijo continuando la lista y haciendo que mi vista se fijara  
>mas en aquel muchacho, el cual parecía algo distraído y diferente a<br>los demás, se notaba algo alejado, y verdaderamente era creo yo; la  
>primera vez que veo a Langdon de cerca, para serles claro no me fijo<br>en la gente del salón y es por eso que no conozco a todos.

**-_(a)-** Dijo la profesora dirigiéndose a mi y haciéndome  
>reaccionar al igual que Langdon, algo apurada mire nuevamente mi papel<br>y algo resignada y cabizbaja dije...

**-C-7...-**Ya estaba decidido, había perdido a mi querido puesto en la  
>ventana, era deprimente pensar en la persona que se sentaría en mi<br>pequeño trono... pero... un momento...

**-Hola.-**dije con algo de voz bajara para que la profesora no nos  
>llamara la atención, y claramente ya saben a quien le hablaba;<br>justamente me habia tocado adelante de Langdon y este mirándome algo  
>extrañado me saludo con una sonrisa de lado mostrando uno de sus<br>hoyuelos, que les juro era la primera vez que la veía por parte de el.

La clase corrió de lo mas tranquila aunque no podía dejar de pensar  
>en quien rayos era esa tal Melody que me había dado<br>este libro, se preguntaran ¿porque? Pues esto no es mio y pienso  
>amablemente dárselo nuevamente a ella.<p>

* * *

><p>Me había sentado en la mesa de siempre mirando algo infeliz mi<br>almuerzo porque, no me gustaban los almuerzos allí, pero mi madre no  
>tenia tanto dinero así que ya habíamos acordado el comer el almuerzo<br>en el colegio y la cena de parte de ella, parecía un buen trato hasta  
>que te enterabas de que la comida era hecha de mala gana y de restos<br>de otros días.

Algo cansada de ese día comencé a sentir mi cuerpo algo pesado, ese  
>pensamiento se quito rápidamente de mi cabeza al sentir un gran<br>pellizco en mi cuello y un jalón de un mechón en mi parte izquierda de  
>mi cabello...<p>

**-¡Habla _Swallows books_!-**Dijo la rubia conocida por todos en aquel  
>institución, la teñida que se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en<br>clase, mirándose en el espejo de su base y retocándose cada rato su  
>estúpido maquillaje para ver si alguno de los muchachos le echaba un<br>ojo a ella y le decía cosas tontas y asquerosas.

**-¡Di algo!¡Vamos!-**dijo Chris, el idiota de el equipo de Baloncesto que  
>perseguía a aquella teñida a donde fuera. Yo por mi parte baje mas la<br>cabeza y decidir no sacar ninguna palabra de mis labios...

**-No nos dejas elección marmota.-**dijo la rubia tomando una botella de  
>Coca-cola y vaciando su contenido en mi cabello, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se<br>llenara de aquel liquido pegajoso. Nuevamente no dije ninguna palabra,  
>solo sentía como mis ojos se cristalizaban y mi vista se hacia<br>borrosa.

**-Me entere de que te sientas delante del chico muerto.-**dijo Pamela  
>riéndose a mas no poder con su risa de bruja y ardilla combinada, no<br>entiendo que mal le veían el sentarse cerca de Langdon.

**-¿Acaso no dirás nada?-**dijo Chris tomándome bruscamente por mi camisa  
>y colocándome una cara de pocos amigos, aun mas molesto levanto un<br>puño y se disponía a darme en el rostro pero yo con algo de valentía  
>pude decir unas palabras...<p>

**-Los que golpean a... a... mujeres... ¡son unos completos**  
><strong>animales!-<strong>dije deshaciéndome de su agarre y mirándolo con asco, salí  
>corriendo hacia el baño, verdaderamente no me apetecía comer y menos<br>me apetecía aun estar presente entre esos dos idiotas y el publico  
>estudiantil que presenciaba eso.<p>

Limpie mi cabello con un poco de agua y exprimí mi ropa para sacarle  
>el liquido, no iba a abandonar las clases ese día solo por lo que<br>había sucedido, ya me habían pasado cosas peores y por esto no  
>abandonaría un día de estudio y aprendizaje.<p> 


	2. In Bloom - NIrvana

_**In Bloom**_

* * *

><p>Que se suponía que haría con la ropa así,no había pensado en lo que diría el profesor Robert de mis pintas tan limpias <em><strong>Sarcasmo...<strong>_

Fui hasta mi casillero y de el saque los libros y libretas que me tocaban para las dos clases que continuaban luego de la de estos momentos. Los coloque en mi mochila y con un rápido movimiento de manos cerré mi casillero. Aun podía sentir como las botas de mis pantalones goteaban Coca-cola y dejaban el pasillo algo mojado.

Al entrar sentí como unas risillas se hacían presentes por parte de las compañeras y seguidoras de Pamela que anteriormente habían presenciado aquel espectáculo.

-**Todos atención por favor, vamos a dirigirnos a la Biblioteca, el profesor Robert no vino el día de hoy, y su clase queda suspendida hasta nuevo aviso.**-dijo la pequeña pero de gran carácter delegada de nuestro salón que con palabras como : _"Con orden"_ y _"No quiero que causen disturbios allí" _Nos dirigía a aquel lugar.

La verdad era que no sabia el porque el profesor había faltado y supongo que ninguna otra persona sabe que fue lo que sucedió pero lo único bueno de el caso es que puedo leer aun mas en biblioteca...

* * *

><p>-<strong>Quiero que se sienten en grupos de 5 en las mesas, ordenadamente y civilizadamente por favor.<strong>- Volvió a dar otra orden la delegada y dando un pequeño traspié se dispuso a ir en donde estaba leyendo la bibliotecaria.

Me acerque a una mesa que estaba algo vacía y solitaria cerca de un gran estante de libros infantiles y poemas, contenta saque la silla y deje mi bolso en ella, en eso siento que otra silla se abre frente a mi y extrañada le pregunto a esa persona que hace esa acción...

-**¿No te dejaron sentarte en alguna otro mesa?**-pregunte algo apenada dándome cuenta que a Langdon tampoco lo aceptaban en este instituto.

-**Preferí sentarme con alguien que de verdad lee calladamente.**-dijo mirándome mientras se sentaba y miraba alrededor seguramente buscando que leer.

-**Ya veo... ¿Tienes que leer?**-pregunte.- **No encuentro nada interesante.**-dijo levantando los hombros.-**Te presto este para que leas.**-dije yo sacando de mi mochila esa rareza literaria de Melody y mostrándola a la vista de Langdon para ver si le apetecía leer algo diferente.

-**No te preocupes, además ya leí ese libro.**-dijo el mirando mi cara de sorpresa y tratando de no reírse mucho. La verdad era que si medimos entre los alumnos de mi clase, sobre de quien leería este libro, les juro que del que menos sospecharía seria de Langdon.

-**Ok me dejas sin palabras...**-dije algo rendida sacando una leve risilla.

El también río calladamente y al mismo tiempo se levanto en busca de algún libro para pasar esa hora, yo lo mire algo interesada en lo que iba a buscar pero también lo mire con algo de discreción...

-**Nada bueno.**-dijo colocando su mano en su mejilla y apoyando su codo en la mesa algo aburrido.

-**Yo acabo de terminar este libro, entonces estoy igual que tu.**-dijo dije un poco burlona colocando mi cabeza en la mesa.

Primera vez que hable tanto con alguien de mi clase, hasta ahora Langdon se había comportado muy bien conmigo y eso me agradaba de el, era muy diferente a las otras personas, tal vez era por eso que me llevaba muy bien con el.

-**¿Cual es tu nombre Langdon?**-pregunte de la nada por una pequeña pregunta que se me había creado en la mente _"¿Acaso he escuchado su nombre alguna vez?"_

_-_**Tate, Tate Langdon; y ¿el tuyo es?-**Pregunto el.

-_**_ (**_**n**_**), _ (**_**n**_**) _(**_**a**_**)... Es un placer.**-dije sonriendo mientras estrechaba la mano con el.

-**Igual... Y dime... que te gusta leer a parte de eso...**-hizo otra pregunta el algo interesado en saber una respuesta

-**Me gusta leer de relatos de Fantasías y cosas que no existen, bueno se que suena un poco infantil pero verdaderamente me gustan mucho de ese estilo, aunque es primera vez que leo un libro así...**-dije con algo de timidez, la mayoría de las veces cuando le decía a alguien mis gusto literarios, siempre se burlaban de mi.

-**La verdad es que no es infantil, a mi me gusta leer sobre cosas de la naturaleza, como algo llega a crearse, como es el proceso luego de creado y cosas así.**-dijo levemente sonrojado, lo notaba algo distinto y eso me agrado.

-**Oye... ¿te molestan mucho aquí?**-saque otra de esas preguntas que mi mente realizaba que necesitaba una respuesta inmediata.-**Algo... pero no les hago caso y ya.**-dijo el bajando la cara.-**¡Eso mismo hago yo!**-dije algo sorprendida con cara graciosa y riéndome para ver su reacción.-**Tu cara es...¡Dios!**-dijo tratando de reírse calladamente.

-**No se ríe en la biblioteca muchachito malo.**-dije imitando a la gruñona bibliotecaria cuando regañaba a los otros.-**A mi no me asusta vieja**.-dijo en respuesta haciendo un movimiento gracioso...

-**Silencio en la mesa numero 5.**-dijo la voz chillona de la bibliotecaria mirando hacia nuestra mesa, nos había pillado.

-**Ok hasta aquí llego la diversión en nuestro cuerpo.**-dijo en voz baja guiñando el ojo izquierdo.

-**Hablamos con mas calma en el próximo**_** break**_**.**-dije burlona, estoy tan tonta en este sentido que me rio de cualquier tontería.

* * *

><p>Al salir la gente se disperso y Tate se fue de mi vista, seguro me lo encontraría luego; decidí dirigirme a mi casillero a dejar los libros de la anterior clase para no cargar con tanto peso en mi mochila, luego camine hasta mi salón tarareando <em>In Bloom<em> de Nirvana, era una buena forma de pasar eso rapidos minutos que teníamos antes de que la clase comenzara.

-**¿Tambien te gusta Nirvana? **_**¿In Bloom?**_-Pregunto Tate desde una esquina algo incrédulo

-**Si, me encanta.**-dije con una sonrisa

-_**He's the one, Who likes all our pretty songs.**__..-_Comenzó a cantar el

-_**And he likes to sing along, And he likes to shoot his gun...**_**-**Segui yo

-_**But he**_._**knows not what it means, Don't know what it means, when I say...**_-Cantamos los dos al unisono

-**¡Los ejendros chillan juntos!¡Es asquerosamente romatico este momento!**-dijo la voz de quien ustedes saben.

-**Mira quien habla...**-dije harta.

-**¿Que dijiste **_**S**__**wallows books**_**?-**Pregunto como una tonta mirándonos con asco.

-**Lo que escuchaste ¡Maldicion!**-dijo Tate igualmente harto.

-**Ninguno de ustedes puede compararme, animales defectuosos.**-dijo Pamela colocando su mano en la cadera, en una pose muy diva y tonta. Tome fuerzas para no reírme de tal insulto.

-**Sabes que, olvidalo, hablar contigo es perder tiempo**.- dije saliendo junto a Tate del salón de clases dejando como una estatua defecada de lo que dejan las palomas en parque publico.

Aun sentía la gran adrenalina y locura que tenia adentro desde hace tiempo, esperando callarle la boca a la teñida y lo había hecho muy bien ya que Tate reía recordando la cara de la nombrada.

-**¡Eso fue emocionante!**-dije levantando los brazos libres.- **Mis respetos, por unas pocas palabras le callaste la boca.**-dijo el también liberándose.

Las otras dos clases no la tuve con mi nuevo amigo, asi que acordamos irnos juntos a la salida de las clases

* * *

><p>Era raro que se hubiera quedado tan callada y humillada, en la otra clase me tuvo un plan muy planificado, decidí esperar en el baño hasta que terminara la otra clase para solo irme...<p>

nuevamente en el baño, con lágrimas y odio a esa teñida... ¿que haría ahora? No tenia pensado encontrarme con mis padres, con el brazo morado...

Me tomaron desde que entre al salón y me lanzaron al suelo de la esquina mas espaciosa del salón y allí comenzaron a escupirme encima... el asco era grande y trate de no darles el gusto pero me tomaban y me tiraban de nuevo...

Me harte otra vez...

Como pude tome a Pamela por el cabello y la tire al suelo, le pise la parte del tobillo, grite histérica... estaba aun mas devastada; y allí fue cuando sentí duro golpe hacia mi brazo...

Chris Me había golpeado con su maldito puño, como pude corrí tratando de detener la salida de mis lágrimas... ¿Donde esta el profesor George cuando se necesita?

Y ahora estoy aquí tratando de no gemir mucho para que no me encuentren, me duele verdaderamente pero tengo miedo a lo que puedo encontrarme en mi brazo, seguro me deben buscar para una suspensión o algo peor...

* * *

><p>٩(˘◡˘)۶<p>

**_In Bloom - NIrvana_**

_Sell the kids for food _  
><em><span>- weather changes moods <span>_  
><em><span>Spring is here again <span>_  
><em><span>- reproductive glands <span>_

_Hey - He's the one _  
><em><span>Who likes all our pretty songs <span>_  
><em><span>And he likes to sing along <span>_  
><em><span>And he likes to shoot his gun <span>_  
><em><span>But he knows not what it means <span>_  
><em><span>Don't know what it means, when I say: <span>_

_He's the one _  
><em><span>Who likes all our pretty songs <span>_  
><em><span>And he likes to sing along <span>_  
><em><span>And he likes to shoot his gun <span>_  
><em><span>But he knows not what it means <span>_  
><em><span>Knows not what it means when I say aahh ... <span>_

_We can have some more - nature is a whore _  
><em><span>Bruises on the fruit - tender age in bloom <span>_

_Hey - He's the one _  
><em><span>Who likes all our pretty songs <span>_  
><em><span>And he likes to sing along <span>_  
><em><span>And he likes to shoot his gun <span>_  
><em><span>But he knows not what it means <span>_  
><em><span>Don't know what it means, when I say: <span>_

_He's the one _  
><em><span>Who likes all our pretty songs <span>_  
><em><span>And he likes to sing along <span>_  
><em><span>And he likes to shoot his gun <span>_  
><em><span>But he knows not what it means <span>_  
><em><span>Knows not what it means when I say aahh ...<span> _

_He's the one _  
><em><span>Who likes all our pretty songs <span>_  
><em><span>And he likes to sing along <span>_  
><em><span>And he likes to shoot his gun <span>_  
><em><span>But he knows not what it means <span>_  
><em><span>Knows not what it mean's when I say: <span>_

_He's the one _  
><em><span>Who likes all our pretty songs <span>_  
><em><span>And he likes to sing along <span>_  
><em><span>And he likes to shoot his gun <span>_  
><em><span>But he knows not what it means <span>_

_Knows not what it means (x2) _  
><em><span>Knows not what it means when I say aahh ...<span>_

* * *

><p><em>Cuando salga<em> ٩(˘◡˘)۶ esto simbolizara el final del capitulo y la letra de la canción del titulo...


	3. Today - Smashing Pumpkins

**_Gracias por tu review_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Today<em>**

* * *

><p>Sentí como la puerta del baño se abrio de golpe y alli estaba el... tenia las manos temblorosas, la respiración entrecortada y La cara con una expresión algo alterada.<p>

-Vámonos.**..**-solo dijo, yo lo abrace con fuerza y tomando mi mochila, corrí junto a el hacia la salida; hace como 6 minutos había sonado el timbre y estaba esperando desde entonces para irme cuando ya nadie estuviera por los pasillos.

Al salir estaban casi todos los alumnos de otros salones y mas que todo nuestro curso en la puerta del baño de mujeres, tratando de ver que sucedía y tratar de detenernos el paso hacia la salida, varias personas me tomaron del brazo y trataron de separarme de Tate para así dejarme en el baño y dejarme salir de allí sin poder caminar o algo peor.

Tate trato de estirar su brazo y yo me movía rápidamente para evadir las manos que nos querían detener en la huida, caí al suelo y me tomaron por la espalda; lo mismo hicieron con Tate que me miraba con unos ojos de angustia pura, yo por mi parte sudaba del miedo y temblaba como nunca.

-**Por fin los tenemos ratas de mierda**.-dijo Chris tronando sus dedos y acercándose mas a Tate...

-**¿Que derechos tienes a golpearnos?... Ninguno ¿Cierto? Es por eso que cuando veo una persona como tu, me repugno.**-dijo Tate cambiando sus ojos de angustia a unos de odio intenso.

-**¡Maldito Fantasma de mierda!**-dijo acercándose con un golpe que iba directamente a el estomago de mi amigo, desesperada grite tratando de llamar la atención de algún docente cerca para que mirara lo que ocurría.

-**¡Harris! ¡USTEDES!**-Dijo el docente Gobert acercándose corriendo junto a otros docentes y delegados que habían avisado anteriormente a estos sobre este problema que alteraba a toda la escuela.

-**Pro...profesor...**-dijo Chris cambiando su cara de molestia y asco a una de miedo incontrolable

-**Es este momento me acompaña a la oficina de el director junto a sus compañeros, creadores de disturbios y agresión hacia sus compañeros.**-dijo el profesor empujando mas que molesto a Chris hacia la oficina de el anteriormente nombrado director que estaba algo estupefactivo de lo que llegaron a hacerle a dos estudiantes en solo minutos.

-**¿estan bien? Vengan conmigo.**-nos dijo la enfermera Sally con ojos también de sorpresa con una rara mezcla de miedo y suspenso

Tate y yo caminamos junto a la enfermera por los pasillos , el estaba mas dolorido que yo pero mirándome con una sonrisa quiso no dármelo entender: al entrar lo primero que hicimos fue sentarnos en las camillas y recostarnos...

-**¿Diganme donde los golpearon? Podría ser peligroso si un golpe causo una hemorragia o algo peor.**-dijo la enfermera tomando nuestra tensión y mirándonos aun angustiada.

-**Revise a el primero, a el le hicieron mas daño que a mi.**-dijo algo apenada y triste por darme cuenta que por mis actos impulsivos cause daño a alguien que ese día acababa de conocer.

-**Por mi no te preocupes...-**dijo el bajando la cabeza.-**Tu eres mas delicada e importante.**-dijo levantando la cabeza haciendo reaccionar a mis vellos del cuerpo y levantarlos haciendo el acto de la piel erizada.

-**No importa a quien revise, lo importante es ver si están bien...**

Los minuto pasaron y la enfermera nos reviso muy detalladamente para no pasar ningún dato al aire ya que por cualquier descuido puede que nos ocurra algo peor que lo anterior. Tate tenia la parte del estomago algo inflamada y la enfermera le coloco algo de crema mentolada y unas vendas para que bajara mas rápido, le dijo que se las cambiara al bañarse y que en unos 6 días estaría mejor. Por mi parte tenia el brazo algo morado, y dolía un poco , ella me masaje el brazo y le bajo la hinchazón, coloco también una crema pero diferente a la mentolada y para no faltar en la lista, unas vendas.

Al terminar de revisarnos nos mando algunos medicamentos en un récipe diferente a cada uno, luego de salir de allí nos dirigimos a la oficina del director en donde nos realizarían preguntas y lo que hacíamos en ese momento y lo que nos hicieron.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Osea que tiene tiempo este problema entre la señorita Jordan, el señor Harris y ustedes...<strong>-dijo el director entiendo el problema ya que el no conocía como tal la historia de los problemas que causaban ellos dos a otros estudiantes del plantel.

-**No solo a nosotros, a la mayoría de los estudiantes... Y no podíamos decirle nada porque algo malo como lo de hoy podía ocurrir...**-dije algo triste de pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

-**O peor...**-dijo Tate siguiendo la conversación.

-**Ya hablamos con sus representantes y el tema esta mas plateado que antes, este tipo de inconvenientes se habían hablado desde hace mucho tiempo por parte de otros estudiantes pero esta fue la gota que colmo al vaso.**-dijo el director entregándonos dos notas diferentes para entregarlas a nuestros representantes, se notaba que el tema del acoso tenia tiempo rondando por el lugar.

Salimos del lugar con las disculpas de el director por parte de todo el plantel, ni Pamela ni Chris hicieron acto de presencia, pero se sabia muy bien que tenían serios problemas con toda al escuela. Tomamos nuestras mochilas y juntos salimos de allí platicando sobre lo que hacían en los pasillos y baños de nuestra escuela, el opto por a acompañarme hasta mi casa ya que al decirle la dirección el me dijo que vivía cerca y seria mucha mas platica buena para conocernos.

-**otro día lo que me sucedió fue que me lanzo directamente a la parte baja de las gradas del gimnasio, y como eso es enrejado, me dejo allí toda la tarde y perdí la mayoría de las clase.**-dije recordando aquel horrible día que me hizo ganarme varios regaños en mi casa.

-**Algún día se tenia que acabar.**-dijo deteniendo su paso junto al mio frente la puerta de mi casa, sacaba las llaves mientras estaba algo nervios en decir adiós...-**Yo vivo allá**.-dijo señalando una casa algo lejos peor que daba mucho atención entre la calle.

La gran casa de los arboles, las pequeñas escaleras y la llena de ventanas, una de las mas grandes de la cuadra; era un poco fácil y rápido saber en donde quedaba la casa de Tate.

-**Bueno un día de estos iré a tu casa a molestarte un poco.**-dije en broma despidiéndome de el con un beso en la mesilla y una sonrisa algo de vergüenza en mi cara.- **Adiós.-**dije moviendo mi mano en señal de ida.-**Adiós...-**dijo el con una sonrisa y comenzado su camino a su casa...

* * *

><p>Al llegar el chico entra a su casa y dejo su mochila a una esquina de la entrada, su miraba reflejaba algo de felicidad por lo ocurrido el día de hoy, aunque se gano algo así como una serie de dolores en el estomago peor ya estaba acostumbrado a sufrir por golpes así. Noto que la casa estaba algo callada y eso le extraño, solo pasaron unos segundos para que un fuerte sonido se hiciera presente en la cocina<p>

-**¿Que rompieron ahora?**-pregunto obstinado cambiando de carácter encontrándose en la cocina a su madre y a su hermana recogiendo el pequeño frasco que contenía varias cabezas de ajo ya peladas y en aceite que estaba regado en toda la cocina...

-**llama a Moira.**-dijo su madre recogiendo con cara de asco los pequeños pedazos de vidrio.

-**Conocí a alguien...**-dijo el sin tanto rodeo y evadiendo el favor que le había realizado su madre.-**otro pájaro o flor tal vez.**-dijo ella con algo de resentimiento en sus palabras.-**una... una chica.**-dijo el.

-**No mientas cariño.**-dijo arreglando unos mechones del cabello del muchacho con las manos llena de aceite oloroso aun a ajo, el solo se limito a sacar una risilla algo obvia

-**Bueno si es así, invitala a cenar; mañana la quiero ver en nuestra mesa.**-dijo la mujer, lavando sus manos y saliendo de la cocina.

Addie río a carcajadas en la cara de su hermano en acto seguido se fue atrás de su madre...

* * *

><p>٩(˘◡˘)۶<p>

_**Today -** **Smashing Pumpkins**_

_Today is the greatest  
>day i've ever known<br>can't live for tomorrow,  
>tomorrow's much too long<br>i'll burn my eyes out  
>before i get out<br>I wanted more  
>than life could ever grant me<br>bored by the chore  
>of saving face<br>Today is the greatest  
>day i've ever known<br>can't wait for tomorrow  
>i might not have that long<br>i'll tear my heart out  
>before i get out<br>Pink ribbon scars  
>that never forget<br>i tried so hard  
>to cleanse these regrets<br>my angel wings  
>were bruised and restrained<br>my belly stings  
>Today is<br>today is  
>today is<br>the greatest day  
>I want to turn you on<br>i want to turn you on  
>i want to turn you on<br>i want to turn you  
>Today is the greatest<br>today is the greatest day  
>today is the greatest day<br>that i have ever really known_


End file.
